


"Position nécessitant une certaine souplesse" (The position requires a certain amount of flexibility)

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment porn for unamaga. Inspired by <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/unamaga/pic/002t20zr">this NSFW picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Position nécessitant une certaine souplesse" (The position requires a certain amount of flexibility)

John's legs were wrapped around Rodney's body.

"Come on, Rodney, come on..." John found himself mumbling. He pushed into Rodney's back with his feet, to communicate how much Rodney needed to do something right the fuck now. Pick up the pace, touch John's cock, _anything_, before John's brain leaked out of his ears.

Rodney's face looked intent, almost claculating. He kept rocking in and out of John, same steady, maddening rhythm, and God, John hoped there would be bruises on Rodney's back tomorrow.

"Rodney." John had to say it through clenched teeth, otherwise he'd sound like that other person - high-pitched, desperate, wanton - who sometimes spoke through John Sheppard on nights like these when Rodney took his sweet god damn time, trying to take John apart.  
Rodney's hands moved from John's sides to his knees, holding on while Rodney made a few more measured thrusts. John clenched harder around Rodney's body, squeezing Rodney's unyielding cock with his inner muscles.

But Rodney's next thrust was the same as before. Filling him up, teasing him, keeping him on the edge. John could feel his hair, slick against his forehead, he opened his mouth to get more oxygen, to calm down a little, but then his mouth used the excuse to stop obeying him. "Please."

It was more of a whisper than a moan, and Rodney's face changed, invisible gears changing, and then Rodney moved both his hands to grab John's left leg, tugging at it, pulling it away from Rodney's body.

He was going to pull out �" he was going to _pull out right now_.

John tried to rise on his elbows, protests and pleas spilling out of him, and if Rodney didn't stop this _right fucking now_ John would turn to death threats next.

Rodney's hand landed on his chest and pushed him back down to the mattress. "No, no, I promise, I just want to try something!" Rodney was saying, and John didn't have enough leverage to resist, so he landed on his back. Rodney's hand stayed where it was, hot like a brand on John's skin.

"I just..." Rodney's hand found his nipple and pinched, and John let out a moan. "Lift up."

Rodney's other hand was bending John's leg, pushing it forward. Rodney grabbed John's foot, his other hand left John's nipple to support John's knee.

Suddenly, John was stretched and bent and the sole of his foot was pressed against Rodney's chest. John managed to take a deep breath while Rodney shifted and moved on the bed.

Then Rodney leaned forward, until John's knee was nearly touching his chest, and John had to gasp because God. He'd always been flexible but _God_, it had been a while.

His muscles burned with the initial exertion of being stretched right up to the limit, but then Rodney pulled out and pushed back in again and John had to close his eyes because the world went a little shaky.

"I knew it." Rodney was breathing hard, now. "I knew it would be like this." He thrust forcefully and John's eyes flew open again. The angle had changed somehow, it was like Rodney now had a direct path to John's cock. It wasn't just hitting his prostate, it was slamming into it at 300mph.

Rodney was grinning down at him, smug and more flushed than before. He thrust in again, grunting with the force of it, and John was done, he was done. His hands fisted the sheets and he couldn't tell what sounds he was making anymore but his throat felt scratchy and his mouth wouldn't close.

"You are so hot right now." Rodney's voice made John want to writhe on the bed. "God, I love fucking you." He slammed into John again and John's eyes wanted to roll back in his head but instead he focused on Rodney's face and then pushed his hips forward to meet Rodney's next thrust and God, the expression on Rodney's face made it all worth it.

Rodney groaned and clutched at John's foot, squeezing it hard, and John had a fraction of a second to wonder whether it was pressed up against Rodney's heart in this position, before his brain went back to screaming overload.

Rodney pushed in one more time, and then stopped. Panting, he leaned forward, effectively trapping John in place. His hand left John's knee and reached for John's nipples.

John's muscles were burning for real now, he wouldn't be able to stay in this position for long, but Rodney's hand was pinching and rubbing and he thought he'd probably either come or die in the next ten seconds, so it wouldn't matter much, either way.

Rodney managed to pull out, awkwardly, enough to make John feel it when he pushed back in. At the same time, he twisting John's nipple and John's vision went blurry and his body was engulfed by the heat, and the last thing he knew was that his hands were shaking and he couldn't hold on to the sheets anymore.

Later, Rodney was spread out next to him on the bed, in a state similar to consciousness, and John had to ask.

"So... that was... what?"

"Let's say I had a hunch." Rodney's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"About me being made of pretzels?"

Rodney sighed. "Look, there's this book. I burrowed it from... Umm... I don't know. She's from Botany so it's completely inconsequential. It looked kind of silly, but I guess in the heat of the moment the image got stuck in my head."

"Wait, there are _pictures_?"

Rodney turned to face John with a broad grin. "Diagrams, actually. Clearly deserving of much more extensive research."


End file.
